Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication quality have been sought. One way to increase communication quality is to use an Acknowledgment/Negative Acknowledgment (ACK/NACK) scheme. For example, a NACK may indicate a failure in the correct reception of information, allowing a retransmission of the incorrectly received information.
Wireless communication devices and base stations may communicate several different kinds of feedback information, such as the ACK/NACKs described above. Channel quality indicators (CQIs) are another kind of feedback information. As illustrated by this discussion, improved systems and methods for formatting feedback information may be beneficial.